Despair Sub Rosa
by Scriptedfrenzy
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are total strangers; two young men spiraling down a road of frustration and despair, destined for disaster. On the most impressive ship in the world they find comfort in each other and learn that destiny can be changed. SasuNaru
1. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, any events taken from real life are based on my sources and I've tried to keep them as true to the original event as possible.

I make no profit on this.

**Genre:**

Drama, historical fiction.

**Prompt:**

Historical events

**Warnings:**

mild language, angst, yaoi, anal, death fic.

**Authors note:**

I have no idea where this came from... My original submission to the contest was 'Macaroni' in the 'Family ties' category, but I didn't like it all that much, and then all of a sudden the idea for this thing fell into my head.

It's very...melodramatic and angsty... but I love that kind of thing.

Titanic may make you think 'sappy love story', but this isn't the movie, 'kay? I did ALOT of research for this thing, to make the event fit as much as possible with what really happened. It's not a tragic love story, or, you can interpret it that way... But it is Sasuke and Naruto, destined for disaster and spiraling towards despair; finding comfort in each other.

****

Sources:

'A night to remember' - Walter Lord  
'The discovery of Titanic' - Robert D. Ballard  
'Titanic' - Robert D. Ballard  
Wikipedia  
Encyclopedia Titanica

* * *

**1. A Chance Meeting**

Wriggling into his tweed suit, Naruto cast a long glance at the other male sitting on the bedside, silently tying his tie,  
sliding his feet into his shoes.  
His ebony hair was falling into his face, still messy.

The blonde's lip quirked; he smiled.  
Continuing to button up his shirt, he mused over how things could happen so suddenly and change the course fate  
had staked out for you.

Just twenty four hours ago he'd been on his way to America under the watchful eyes of his parents, heading for new riches  
and a new life in their new country. Initially his family was well off, but a crash in the stock market, followed by the bankruptcy of the family company had hit them hard, and his father had invested the last of their money in this ticket to the 'New World', where Naruto himself was to be married to a young woman from a well off family. It was all covered up nicely; no one was to know that they were bankrupt, which was why they'd gotten tickets to the most prestigious ship in the world.

It truly was impressive, Naruto thought, but he still felt captive, no matter how grand and impressive this ship was.

He didn't like the thought of someone else deciding what he was going to do with his life. One thing was to force him into the family business, but now his entire life seemed to have been laid out for him; a wife, home...kids? Naruto was only nineteen, he couldn't picture himself with all of that, not yet.  
Maybe in the future, but certainly not now. And with all these people surrounding him at dinner; his family, other wealthy families and the captain of course; his mother and father playing the pipe and him in the middle; dancing after it, agreeing silently, but screaming on the inside, wishing to get far, far away.

Excusing himself, he left the table, wandering out of the dining room and out on deck.

* * *

The air was chilly.  
He wanted to go back and get his jacket, but decided against it, not wanting to get caught in the conversation again.  
Rounding a corner, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring down at his shoes, thus not watching his step.  
In the next moment he was scrambling around on the floor, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Watch it idiot," the person he had crashed into said, looking down at him.  
Naruto mumbled an apology, while mentally wondering why the other guy hadn't looked out himself.  
Brushing himself off, he scrambled to his feet, scowling at the other.  
"Watch it yourself," he snarled, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

Now that he got a closer look at the other man he recognized him; he'd seen him prancing about on deck and then in the dining room earlier in the day. He and his family had boarded one day after Naruto's family; when the ship had stopped in Ireland. The other was easily recognized with his posh appearance; a tall, slender frame, raven hair and porcelain skin. And Naruto was fairly sure he'd seen him somewhere else too; he was traveling on first class after all, so maybe he'd seen him in a newspaper or something?

It wasn't important.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" the raven asked him, "Shouldn't you be at dinner?"  
"What about you? Shouldn't you be having dinner as well?"  
The other stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I saw you in the dining room, captain's table, right?"  
"And?"  
"It's impolite to leave the captain's table, didn't you know?"  
"Whatever," Naruto turned his back on him, walking back in the direction he'd come from.  
"It's also impolite to walk away from someone when they're talking to you," the raven called out after him.  
"It's not like we won't see each other again," Naruto countered, looking back at him, "This ship isn't _that_ big."

He might not know the other man, but he knew his type; stuck up rich brats who thought they owned the world, just because they were born with a silver spoon up their ass.  
This guy was definitely one of those.

It was part of what he hated about the upper class: everyone were so stuck up and full of themselves. He'd thought that the bankruptcy of his father's company would end up teaching his parents that money wasn't everything; that family was much more important. He'd been hoping for them to change for the better. And instead they decided to trade him off so to speak as a final resort.

Sighing heavily, Naruto walked along the railing, staring down into the dark blue depths, contemplating whether or not he should jump in and swim back to shore. It looked cold though.  
Too cold.  
Like that bastard's eyes. Wrapping his arms around himself to shield his body from a sudden gust of icy wind, Naruto headed back inside, to his cabin, wanting to avoid his parents for just a little longer.

* * *

Being on a ship after all, Naruto had been expecting to run into that guy again, but not this soon, and certainly not like this.  
Annoyed, he stuffed a fork-full of shrimp into his mouth, glaring at the raven on the other side of the table. Like the night before, his family was dining with the Captain, and apparently, so was this guy and his family.

"What are _you_ dong here?!" he snapped at the raven as he approached the table.  
"Naruto!" his mother hissed.  
The other man rolled his eyes, sitting down. He was joined by another young man, also clad in a suit, and looking much like him. Naruto guessed it was his brother.  
"Do you know each other?"  
Naruto exchanged glances briefly with his father, and shook his head.  
"We met last night..."  
"I see," the man nodded.  
The conversation came to a close as the Captain came over to the table, grinning at them.  
"Sorry I'm late," he said, sitting down at the end of the table, "But you know, I've got a bit of a job to do here."  
"I'd imagine so," Naruto's mother smiled coyly, "It's such a large ship, and a marvelous one at that."  
"Yes, truly impressive." his father echoed.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the stiff, pretentious conversation.  
The Captain however, was just nodding and smiling, turning his attention to the ravens at the other end of the table.  
"Itachi, Sasuke," he smiled, "It pleases me to see you."

Naruto eyed them curiously.  
Sasuke.  
There was something about that name that was definitely familiar to him.

"It's an honor to sit at your table," the elder of the two said.  
"Will your parents be joining us this morning?"  
"They'll be here shortly," the older brother assured, "I'm sorry they're late."  
"Women you know..." the other muttered under his breath.  
"Sasuke!" his older brother hissed, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.  
Naruto couldn't help but snicker faintly. His mother too was always late for everything.

Minutes later, the other couple joined them at the table.  
Although his own parents hadn't said much to the two on the other side of the table, they lit up at the sight of the couple.  
"Well I'll be damned!" the man said, "Fancy meeting the Uzumakis here!"  
Naruto's parents both stood up, to greet the other couple, his mother nudging Naruto in the shoulder, urging him to do the same.  
"My, my..." the dark haired woman took his hand, smiling, "Could this be little Naruto?!"  
He nodded, a little confused; he couldn't remember having met this woman before.  
"I take it you don't remember me?" she laughed.  
"It's to be expected, isn't it?" his mother chirped, "You were barely two years old when we did business with the Uchihas."  
"Uchiha," Naruto mouthed, turning his gaze to the raven from last night again.

So that was it! He remembered seeing Sasuke in a newspaper a few weeks earlier. The paper had said something about the Uchiha son getting married.  
He caught himself thinking that whoever the girl was, she'd be thrilled to marry someone who seemed to possess only one expression; indifference.  
Then again, the man was fairly handsome, no doubt about it. The whole family was good looking actually.

Naruto sat back down, watching the others, listening to the two family overheads and the Captain talking about business; the stock market and naturally about Sea-fare and the ship itself.  
It bored him.  
Sure, the 'Titanic' was impressive and grand, but why talk about it for hours on end? From what he'd read and heard, the design on the inside wasn't that different from that of the 'Olympic'.

Now and again, Itachi would interject his opinion into the conversation, but Sasuke remained quiet, eating his food, refraining from looking straight at anyone.

_"Oh yeah,"_ Naruto thought dryly to himself,_ "That girl is in luck..."_

He sighed with relief as the Captain excused himself and went to talk with a man over by the door leading out of the dining room, causing the rest of the party to stir, his father and mr.Uchiha standing.  
"We'll be heading into the smoking room for cigars and brandy then?"  
Their wives smiled and nodded politely, continuing on with their chat.

Mr. Uchiha turned to his oldest son; "Itachi, come."  
Itachi stood, turning to Naruto; "What about you? You're not coming?"  
Naruto shook his head.  
"My son still finds brandy, cigars and business to be a bore," Naruto's father said, eyeing his son, "I think it's time he grows out of that habit, but my wife keeps telling him to do what he wants, so I suppose there's no helping it." he laughed good-naturedly, and for a moment Naruto found it strange that this was the same man that was marrying him off.  
"Do as you wish then," his father gave him a pat on the shoulder, and then started to walk away.

Naruto heard him asking Itachi about his plans for the future.  
Shaking his head, he reached for a biscuit from the plate on the table; the best thing about this entire trip so far was the food.

Sasuke's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Don't tell me you care enough about sewing and embroidery to stay here with the ladies?"  
Naruto glared up at Sasuke's smug face.  
"Or maybe knitting is more your thing?"  
Naruto didn't grace him with a reply.  
Nevertheless, he excused himself and found himself following Sasuke up on deck.

He felt their mothers' eyes on his back as he walked away. The two women were quiet now.

There was something about the way Sasuke's entire family had looked at him, and the way Itachi was the only one joining their father, that made Naruto curious.

Most likely the Uchihas weren't your picture perfect rich people either. Just like everyone else on this ship; Naruto looked around. He estimated that more than half of the people on first class were all escaping to America because of a secret they'd rather not share with the English circuits. They were all on search for something better, or just a better excuse.  
So what was Sasuke's crime?

"What?" Sasuke looked back at him.  
"Nothing," Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, looking out at the horizon. The ocean was all around; brilliant blue on every direction, melting together with the light blue sky.  
A gull cried out somewhere over them.  
It was amazing how far they'd got since last night, when you could still see the shores of England in the horizon.  
He didn't miss it, but he wasn't looking forward to arriving in America either. He didn't belong, looks and money aside.

"So what's your excuse?"  
"Hm?" he looked over at the blonde at his side, almost having forgotten that he was there in the first place.  
"For not joining them in the lounge for brandy and cigars?" Naruto asked, imitating the voice of his father.  
Sasuke shrugged, following a gull with his eyes.  
"You could say that my father and I don't really get along lately," he said, smiling faintly, "Not that we ever did."  
The other man looked curiously at him.  
Sasuke shook his head, he'd said too much. It wasn't necessary to start blabbing to strangers about things that didn't concern them, even if it was subconscious spite that urged him to do so.  
"It sucks, doesn't it?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"The upper class," Naruto continued, placing his hands on the back of his head, tilting it upwards, squinting towards the sun, "All the unwritten rules ad expectations. How no one acts like themselves."  
"I have no idea what you mean," Sasuke looked away.  
"Sure you don't," Naruto snorted, "I can read people, I know you're thinking the same as me."  
"Oh?" the raven cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yeah; that they're all liars. That's what you think, and that's the truth. Image is everything, and emotion is nonexistent, isn't that how things work in your family?"  
"Is that how it is in yours?" the Uchiha retorted.  
"Definitely," Naruto promptly assured.  
Sasuke chuckled softly against his will. Whether he liked it or not, it was amusing to talk with the blonde.

They continued to walk down the promenade deck, looking down at the people on the deck below them.

"Do you think there is anyone on this ship that aren't liars?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke looked back at him, his cool gaze catching Naruto's and holding it for a brief second. His look wasn't as hostile anymore, but it wasn't friendly either.  
"Maybe," he replied, taking Naruto by surprise; he hadn't been expecting a reply.  
"Some of the people on the third class may be truthful..."  
"Ah," Naruto grinned, "The normal people."  
Sasuke smiled a little.  
"Normal. It's rare to hear someone of your standard referring to them as anything but filth?"  
"Aren't we of the same standard?" Naruto reminded him, gesticulating at the high class deck they were standing on.  
"Hardly," Sasuke snorted, his eyes glinting slightly.  
"With that attitude you could never be anything other than a snob," Naruto said teasingly, grinning at the raven.  
"Then I'm sure you're right," Sasuke begun walking again, "About snobby liars."  
"I should know," Naruto caught up to him, "I've been surrounded by them all my life. Raised by them even."  
"You poor thing," Sasuke said flatly, "You think you're the only one?"

Naruto didn't answer, it was a rhetorical question anyway, and Sasuke was definitely in the same boat as him. Quite literally.

"I think that I'd like that better..." Naruto suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"Belonging to the lower class. I think they're truer to themselves than we are. More down to earth."  
"From what I've heard, you're already well on your way to getting that wish granted, isn't it so?"  
"Huh?" Naruto blinked, staring back into cold, dark eyes.  
"Didn't your father's company hit the wall recently?"  
Naruto gaped at him; "You know about that?"  
"Obviously."  
The blonde averted his eyes, looking at something far away.  
"No one was supposed to know..." he mumbled.

Then his expression changed; breaking into a grin. He laughed.

"My parents should've known! They think they've saved our reputation and name. They are convinced that it's been covered up so well that no one would ever find out," he laughed harder, "It serves them right!"  
"You laugh about it?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, "I wasn't wrong when I first saw you then."  
"Oh?" Naruto glanced at him.  
"You're an idiot."  
"Birds of a feather flock together," Naruto retorted, winking at the Uchiha.  
"You wish," Sasuke brushed him off and headed back inside, leaving Naruto standing on deck by himself.

A lapdog was barking at him from it's owner's arms as a middle aged woman, dressed in an expensive-looking dress and a huge hat passed him by.  
He stared after Sasuke, muttering under his breath.  
But it would be a lie to say that he wasn't intrigued. This trip had taken a turn for the more interesting, that much was certain.

"I'll see you at dinner!" he yelled after the Uchiha, earning him several shocked and disapproving glares from the people surrounding him.  
Grinning sheepishly, he excused himself and continued his walk down the deck.

* * *

TBC.

Reviews are love.


	2. A Challenging Acquaintance

**2. A Challenging Acquaintance**

Sasuke leaned back against the railing, staring up at the clouds. The air was crisp, and just as the day before, the weather was excellent.  
He looked at his pocket watch and sighed with dismay. He should've known that idiot would be late.

"What are you doing?"

He whirred around, to look at his brother.  
"What do you want?" he ground out.  
"I asked you a question."  
"And I asked you one as well," Sasuke snapped back, "What? They sent you to watch over me? I'm too old to need a babysitter, and you were never much of one anyway."  
Itachi sighed.  
"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to, trust me. So let's make this simple; you drop the act and tell me what you're doing and I leave you alone."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you have some waitress or maid to _consult_," Sasuke replied sourly.  
"Sasuke," his brother's voice was stern.  
"Ok, I'm waiting for someone. Happy?"  
"Who?"  
"For the love of..." Sasuke snarled, "Is that important?"  
"I'd think so," Itachi looked him straight in the eye, "Or have you forgotten why we are on this ship in the first place?"  
Sasuke sighed. "No."  
"Well?"  
"Naruto. You know, the Uzumaki heir."

Itachi furrowed his brow. "Naruto? I didn't think you two got along? It certainly didn't seem that way yesterday."  
Sasuke shrugged again, "We're not really. But it's not like there's a lot of things to do here. I'm just making the best of the situation. He's... interesting."  
"Not too interesting I hope?" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Itachi...Don't go there." Sasuke's voice dropped a notch, his gaze darkening.  
His brother narrowed his eyes, leaning forward, placing one hand on the railing as he did.  
"Oh I have to," he said quietly, bringing his lips close to Sasuke's ear, whispering icily; "Because we both know what happened in London, don't we?"  
Sasuke fisted his hand at his side.  
"And a repetition would be unfortunate. Keep that in mind."  
Sasuke grit his teeth, pushing his brother away, staring defiantly at him.  
"Fuck off Itachi."  
Itachi smirked faintly, turning away.  
"I just wanted to remind you, little brother," their eyes met, "Say hi to Naruto for me."  
Sasuke did his best to glare holes in his brother's back.

At that exact moment, Naruto appeared at his side.  
"Good morning!" he beamed, flashing that idiotic grin in Sasuke's face.  
The Uchiha tried to appear unaffected, but again found that Naruto was a person it was hard to stay serious around.

They'd spent most of the previous day together, just walking around. Naruto'd done most of the talking; his mouth producing an endless flow of words that was completely unstoppable and impossible to follow. But still he'd found himself listening to him, not minding having him hanging around for hours at a time. Not that he'd exactly asked Naruto to follow him around, but it had happened anyway.  
And somehow, the blonde had decided that they'd meet up after breakfast the next morning to go check out the squash court. Personally, Sasuke hated squash, but not more than he hated the confining feeling of his cabin and his family.

"Ready to go?" Naruto tugged on his sleeve.  
Sasuke jerked his hand away, instinctively. Then he nodded, letting the Uzumaki drag him along the deck, towards the squash court.

Not unexpectedly, the court was full, with first class passengers standing around everywhere, waiting and watching. After over an hour of waiting in the crowded area outside, Sasuke decided he'd had enough.  
"Let's go," he announced, standing from the bench he'd been sitting on.  
"Now?" Naruto looked up at him.  
"Yeah, now."  
"But...The line is much shorter now!" Naruto gesticulated.

Sasuke looked around. Calling it a 'line' was to overdo it, it was just a mass of people, dresses and hats. Half of these people didn't even look like they would enjoy playing squash, much less knew what it was. It was ridiculous.

"Do you really like squash?" Sasuke asked, a playful tone in his voice that almost disturbed himself.  
"Not really..."  
"In any case, I'm leaving." Sasuke begun walking.  
"Wait up!" Naruto sprung to his feet, chasing after him.

* * *

"So what's she like?"  
"Who?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair. It was after dinner, and they were pretty much the only people left in  
the dining room.  
"Who?" Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs, "Aren't you getting married?!"  
"Oh, her..." Sasuke sighed.  
"What? You don't like her?"  
Sasuke snorted, "I've never met her."  
"Really?" Naruto said a little too quickly. He coughed, "But you know what she looks like, right? Wouldn't want to buy the cat in the bag, you know!"  
He tried to laugh, but it sounded fake. And he knew all too well why.  
"I know what she looks like." Sasuke said quietly.  
"You have a picture?" Naruto scooted closer, curiously tapping Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke winced slightly.  
It wasn't right; the two of them acting so familiar, like they'd known each other for several years, and not only about two days.

"Yeah," he said, still quietly, "Here."  
He took an envelope out of his pocket, and reached it to Naruto.  
"Well she must be something, if you're carrying around a photograph of her," Naruto grinned cheekily.  
"I'm carrying it around because I got it right before we boarded," Sasuke replied dryly, "My mother won't let me put it away in case it'll be lost."  
"Whatever you say;" Naruto smirked, taking the photograph out of the envelope.  
The picture showed a girl smiling sweetly, her hair tied in a bun on top of her head with a butterfly-shaped hairpin. She held a fan in her right hand.  
Naruto turned the picture around, reading the text on the backside; "Sakura, January 22nd, 1912."  
Sasuke said nothing.  
"She looks nice," Naruto said, "And she's really pretty."  
"I guess" Sasuke echoed.  
"You don't seem to happy about it," the blonde probed.  
Abruptly, Sasuke stood.  
"Leave me alone, " he grumbled, striding out of the dining room. The few others in there stared after him, muttering amongst themselves.

Naruto was left wondering what that was all about.  
He didn't really know Sasuke at all, but he had discovered that he enjoyed spending time with him, despite his mood swings. He thought he sensed a friendship somewhere out there, or at least they could form one if they kept in touch later.  
"And if that jerk stops running away..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

* * *

Looking all over for Sasuke later that night, he wondered why he was so persistent to get to know this guy, but only briefly. He'd never been one for reason. Impulse had always been his element.  
Still, the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Like he'd been swallowed by the ship itself.

Naruto figured that he'd probably retreated to his cabin. He had no idea which number Sasuke's cabin had, and having gained enough attention by the other passengers already, Naruto decided against running down the corridor, knocking on every door until he hit the right one.

Luck seemed to smile at him though, as he ran into Itachi by the stairs.  
"Wait! Itachi!" he called out, chasing after the Uchiha towards the chapel.  
Funny thing; it seemed like all he did lately was to chase after members of the Uchiha family.

"Naruto?"  
"Have you..." the blonde coughed, trying to catch his breath, "seen Sasuke?"  
"Why?"  
"He disappeared," Naruto wheezed, "I've been looking all over, and then I thought that he might be in his cabin, but I don't know what number it is. Could you help me out?"  
The look Itachi sent him was so icy it sent chills down Naruto's spine.  
"Sasuke's cabin?"  
"Yeah."  
"You shouldn't go there."  
"Excuse me?"

That's all Itachi said. The man walked off without saying another word, leaving Naruto gaping after him.  
"Are all Uchihas jerks?" he asked into thin air.

And why did he even care?

* * *

That was just what he was thinking the next day when he was standing around in the corridor.

Everyone was on their way to the chapel for the sermon, and he was virtually alone. He'd told his mother he'd forgotten something in the cabin, and then he'd gone back. From where he was standing it was impossible to miss Sasuke when he walked past, but now he was starting to think that the raven was skipping out on sermon.  
He'd just about given up and headed back inside himself when he spotted the Uchihas coming down the hall. He waited until they passed the corner, and then grabbed a hold of Sasuke's jacket, holding him back, pulling him around the corner.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"What am _I_ doing?! You ran off last night, so I thought I'd ask you what it was all about!" Naruto hissed back , still not letting go of Sasuke's jacket.  
"Would you just leave me alone?" Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth.  
"Did I do something to you?" the blonde demanded, "Are you upset I called your fiancé pretty? Because I wasn't meaning it like..."  
"No," Sasuke said, finally looking back at him, "That's not it."  
"Then what?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"I know what it is," Naruto said, letting his hand slide down from Sasuke's elbow, gripping his wrist instead. Sasuke stared at him, but made no effort to pull away.  
"You're opening up," Naruto continued, "And that bothers you. You don't like that you can talk to me so easily, is that it?"  
"Tch," Sasuke tore his hand from Naruto's grip, "Ridiculous."  
"Is it?" Naruto countered, "The second you told me something about yourself; something that wasn't shallow, or safe, you ran away."  
"I don't want to have this conversation," Sasuke snarled at him, "And I don't have to."  
"I think you do," Naruto said, softer now, "I can read people, remember? And you seriously need someone to talk to."  
"Someone like you?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, as if he didn't quite believe in that possibility.

Naruto looked around, at the elegance around them, and felt suddenly out of place. He didn't belong here any more than Sasuke did; Sasuke was too good for this place he thought. He sensed something in the other; that he was just as trapped as himself. And at the same time, Sasuke seemed the exact way Naruto himself should've been.

Sasuke didn't fit in here well because Sasuke was far more elegant and sophisticated than this entire ship and all the people on it, and that scared Naruto in a way.  
Because he didn't know what it meant.  
Because he feared what it meant.  
And because it was so unfair; that everything was laid out for them both this way, when neither of them wanted it.

"Yes," he said softly, reaching for Sasuke's sleeve again, "Someone like me."  
There was reluctance written all over the Uchiha's face, but he nodded faintly.  
"Alright," he said, "We'll go to the library. Talk all you want, but don't expect anything."  
"Believe me," Naruto flashed him a brief grin, "From the moment I saw you I didn't expect anything."

* * *

The library was dead silent. There was no one around, not even the librarian. It seemed every soul on the Titanic was God-fearing. It almost made Naruto feel guilty, but just almost.  
They sat in silence, Sasuke flipping through the pages of a newspaper someone had left on the table.  
The silence was oppressive. It made the blonde feel like he had to fill it somehow, like he _had _to talk. Silence made him nervous.

"How do you like the ship?" he blurted out.  
Sasuke barely looked at him.  
"I mean, it's grand and all...but I don't really think it's that impressive," he rambled on, "I've read that the interior is pretty much identical to the Olympic, and the sheets and plates and everything is just regular White Star Line stuff. You know?"  
"You're crazy," Sasuke mumbled, "You seriously don't think this is impressive?"  
"What, you do?"  
"Come on, a squash court, Turkish baths, and generators that provide the entire ship with electric lights? It's revolutionary."  
"So you are impressed!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at the raven.  
"Not really," Sasuke smirked, "I don't see what all the fuzz is about."  
Naruto sighed deeply, tilting himself back in his chair.  
"I don't think..." he started, "That the ship itself is the reason..."  
He stopped, trying to form the words differently, "I mean...It's not that it's not impressive or anything, it's just that I feel so _trapped_!"  
"Trapped?"  
"I don't care much for ships in general but..."  
"What? You get seasick?" Sasuke teased.  
"That's not it idiot," Naruto scowled at him, "But there's nowhere to escape to, you know?"  
Sasuke furrowed his brow.  
"What do you need to escape from?"  
"Heh," Naruto scratched his neck, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Not really," Sasuke shrugged, "But I feel I'm entitled to know what someone as perky as you needs to escape from, since you've pretty much set your mind to finding out why _I_ want to get away."  
"So you _do_ want to get away!"

Sasuke frowned. It seemed he'd fallen straight into the blonde's trap.

"I didn't say that," he crossed his arms over his chest, "Now tell me, what could seriously be so terrible it's making you want to throw yourself into the ocean?"  
"I didn't say that," Naruto copied him.  
He sobered.  
"I'm getting married," he said looking away.  
"And that's horrible because?"  
"It's more like I'm being married off," Naruto smiled bitterly, "For a price of course."  
"Because of the bankruptcy?"  
"Keep your voice down!" Naruto hissed.  
"There's no one here," Sasuke retorted, shifting in his chair.  
"Still, let's not talk about it," Naruto sighed.  
"What's she like?" Sasuke asked him, still smirking as he asked Naruto the same question he'd been asked by him.

Naruto shrugged.

"Haven't met her," he admitted, "But you've heard of the Hyuugas, right?"  
"You're marrying the Hyuuga heiress?" Sasuke leaned over the table.  
"So they say," Naruto shrugged, "You know her?"  
"By name, not personally. They say she's beautiful, but shy."  
"Heh," Naruto bit his lip, "My parents wouldn't know, they're in it for the money."  
"They've certainly picked the right family to marry into then," Sasuke fiddled with the newspaper on the table, trying to suppress the icy feeling that was spreading in his body, "My dad did business with them a couple of years back, when her father was in England, it was successful to say the least."  
"Great," Naruto sighed, "So there'll be two families breathing down my neck as I take over the business."  
Sasuke's lip quirked.

"Do you want to marry?" Naruto looked him straight in the eye.  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"A valid one," Naruto replied, "We're the same, aren't we?"  
Sasuke didn't grace him with an answer.  
"I'm young. I want to be careless. A family, a business, wife and kids...I'm not ready for that. No way." Naruto shook his head.  
"I thought we were here to talk about me?" the Uchiha seemed amused.

That alone cheered Naruto up a little.  
If Sasuke could smile then there was hope in the world.

"You know the feeling, right? The desperation you feel when your whole life is planned and all you can do is try to keep up with it?"  
"Aren't you deep..." Sasuke mumbled, before nodding. It was a short, solemn nod.  
"Yeah," he said staring down into the table, "I know what it feels like."  
Naruto smiled. He looked relieved.  
"I thought so," he said, placing his hands on the table, beginning to fondle with the newspaper as well, "And yet..."  
Their fingertips briefly touched. Sasuke quickly retracted his hands, dragging them through dark tresses instead.  
"Yet?" he asked, noticing how dry his mouth was.  
"Yet... I thought that you might be marrying out of your own free will. You're not in any financial trouble. The whole world would've known if that was the case."

Sasuke looked away, the ice in his veins moving further up inside his body. Maybe if it reached his brain he'd be able to forget. But it wasn't likely. He knew where he was going and for what. He knew what he'd done, and he knew that _no one_ else could know.  
Naruto was dangerous.

He had the ability to make him talk.  
The ability to make him open up and share things. It scared him.  
No one had been able to read his mind this well before, and that was bad.  
And the worst part, what scared him more than he wanted to admit was that he was starting to relive something that he really shouldn't. He knew it. He knew the feeling, and he tried to suppress it. But he also knew that it was impossible.

"Do you ever wonder what it feels like to die?" Sasuke asked.  
The question startled Naruto.  
"What?"  
"...to just put a gun to your head and pull the trigger?"  
Naruto said nothing. Deep blue eyes stared at Sasuke, wide as saucers.  
"You think it would hurt?" Sasuke dragged his finger along his temple, "You think it would all be over quickly?"  
"Sasuke...what are you..." Naruto stuttered.  
"You think it would be a better solution than to remain trapped? Suffering for years until you're finally free?"  
His voice was low. There was a tone to it that was new to Naruto. No one he'd ever met had ever talked like this. As much as it worried him, it fascinated him.  
"I guess what I'm getting at here..." Sasuke finally found back to his usual cool tone, "is that no, I'm not marrying out of free will."  
"Then why?" Naruto asked without putting any thought into the question.  
"Because," Sasuke said, pressing his finger against his temple one final time before letting his arm fall to his side, "I deserve it."  
Naruto's first thought was to ask what it meant. But there was something in Sasuke's eyes that made him change his mind.  
"Do you want to die?" he asked instead.  
"Do you?" Sasuke shot back.  
"No," Naruto's eyes met with Sasuke's, "But I don't want to live a life I didn't chose."  
"Good choice," Sasuke nodded, chewing on his nail.

"What would you rather do then?" Naruto asked, more to say something than anything else.  
"Rather than dying?" Sasuke asked, looking quizzically at him.  
"Rather than getting married," Naruto said, his lip quirking slightly.

Sasuke said nothing, he was back to fondling with the newspaper on the table before them.  
Naruto sighed, and not expecting an answer from the Uchiha, he answered his own question;  
"Traveling? Seeing the world?"  
Sasuke looked back at him.  
"I've traveled." he said, "And frankly, the world's nothing to look at."  
"Negative, are we?" Naruto said, grinning cheekily.  
"Not at all," Sasuke replied, "I'm completely sincere."  
His expression softened.  
"What about you?" he said, "What'd you do? Would you travel?"  
"Probably," Naruto replied, nodding, "I'd like to be free to you know...be me and grow up a little before-"  
"Something tells me that would never happen," Sasuke interrupted, smirking.  
"Tch," Naruto snorted, "But you know... I don't feel like being tied down just yet. I want to see things, experience things...I want to see the East!"  
"Pardon?"  
"You know; China, Japan! I want to see other parts of the world. Then maybe later..." he nervously fingered with the newspaper; folding the corner of a page for the third time, "But not now..."  
Sasuke leaned back in his seat, sighing heavily.  
"It really is a prison ship, isn't it?"

Naruto didn't reply, just stared into the air.

"There should've been more ports," Sasuke said suddenly, "Before New York. We could've escaped."  
"What?" Naruto croaked.  
"You know, gotten off the ship. Saved our asses," there was a rare gleam in the Uchiha's dark eyes, but he was dead serious it seemed.  
"You'd do that?" Naruto almost hissed.  
"Would you?" Sasuke challenged, raising an eyebrow.  
His voice had dropped slightly, his fingertips reaching out to brush over Naruto's again, casually, but not accidentally.  
A tension rose between them, dominating the space around them.

Naruto stared at the raven, peeking down at their fingers, before meeting the gaze of the Uchiha.  
He didn't answer the question. But he realized that he probably would.  
It seemed to make sense, coming from the Uchiha's mouth.  
He swallowed, looked away.  
It scared him. But he didn't know quite why.  
Maybe because Sasuke was radiating something that made him want to abandon all common sense, but then again, he'd always been willing to do that.

They remained sitting in the library for a few more minutes without really talking.  
Naruto was thinking about the question, wondering if he'd been able to get off at the wrong part and leave his family.  
He probably wouldn't, he figured, even if they were forcing him to marry.

The door to the chapel opened, people started to well out of there, heading back to their respective cabins, so they could change their clothes and meet again in the lounge or dining room and feel good about themselves now that they had been good Christians and sat through the sermon; more to be seen than anything else.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.  
"Where?"  
"It doesn't matter, I just want to get out of here before my parents see us."  
Naruto nodded, following him out of the library. He didn't want to hear his mother preach about how he'd skipped church either.  
But Sasuke seemed different; the way he almost seemed desperate to avoid his family, or even talking about them. Something just wasn't right about it, but Naruto didn't allow his mind to linger on it. It was none of his business anyhow.

But...he was curious.  
He had to admit that he was curious.

* * *

TBC.

Reviews are still love! :3


	3. Hide and Seek

**Author's note:**

I just wanted to make a quick note: A lot of people seem to think that I'm basing this story off of the movie. Again, I am not basing it on anything other than the events described in 'A night to remember' where the details of the sinking are portrayed as accurately as possible. Certain situations may be slightly inspired by the movie, yes, but I am not trying to turn Jack and Rose's story in to Sasuke and Naruto's story.

It's free-standing, but with certain similarities. That's what I'd call it. :3

Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

**3. Hide and Seek**

The air up on deck was beginning to get chillier than what was comfortable.  
"It's gonna be cold before the sun sets," Sasuke foresaw.  
"Well yeah, we're in the middle of the Atlantic," Naruto replied matter-of-factly, nudging Sasuke in the ribs.  
The Uchiha pulled away, as if he'd been burned.  
"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, noting how it sounded just a little too hurt.  
Sasuke shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The blonde looked away, staring out at the open sea. He'd seen some dolphins shooting through the water in front of the bow the previous day. Without a care in the world they'd been leaping through the waves, not worrying one bit about the ship following behind them, as if it didn't even cross their mind that they might get hit, although they wouldn't - they were too graceful, too fast. Too free.

He didn't see any now, no matter how much he squinted. He did however, see something else. Or rather, someone.  
"Look," he said nodding towards the far end of the deck, "Your brother"  
"Where?" Sasuke stirred.  
"Over there," Naruto pointed.  
"Crap," Sasuke cursed, "Let's go!"  
"What?"  
"Before he sees us,"  
"Come on, you just missed church, it's not that big of a deal"  
Sasuke glared at him, opening his mouth to speak.

"Sasuke!"

The hairs in the back of his neck rose to the sound of his brother's voice.  
"Damn it!"  
Grabbing the blonde's hand without thinking, he whirled around, running down the deck, Naruto staggering along.  
"S-sasuke! W-wait!" Naruto stuttered.  
The Uchiha didn't let go of his hand, forcing Naruto to run to keep up with him.  
The blonde turned his head around to see that Itachi was chasing after them.  
"What the heck is going on?!" he demanded, "Have you lost your mind?!"  
"No time to explain," Sasuke hissed, dragging him around a corner and through a door. They almost crashed into a line of people in the dining room, Naruto frantically apologizing left and right, before they wound up in the hall outside.

The chase came to an abrupt halt.  
Sasuke was breathing heavily, cautiously looking around. Naruto jerked his hand free from the raven's grip. "The hell Sasuke?!"  
"Ssh," Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for the blonde to be quiet, "We haven't lost him yet."  
"So what?" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Shit!" Sasuke grit his teeth, spotting his brother striding through the dining room, "Move it!"  
In one push he'd shoved the blonde out of the way, towards the wall and inside of the elevator that more or less just happened to be there.  
The elevator was already pretty crowded; the lift man and several women standing in there already glaring at them with annoyance and resignation as they tumbled inside.

"Stand still," Sasuke ordered, pressing Naruto harder against the wall, as if wanting them to disappear inside of it. His breath was hot on Naruto's cheek, and stray locks of ebony brushed against his forehead. He could vaguely notice the faint scent of cologne, and when someone pushed them, he briefly felt Sasuke's muscular frame through his shirt as his arm was caught in-between them.

They could've been standing like that for minutes, or maybe just seconds, but when they left the elevator, Naruto felt dizzy.  
He turned to Sasuke, awaiting an explanation.  
"He probably hasn't given up," Sasuke mumbled, ignoring him completely.  
"What?" Naruto snorted, "We're gonna hide from him or something"  
Sasuke nodded resolutely. "Yeah"  
"Uh..." the blonde looked at his companion with disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke's reply came in the form of a hand around Naruto's wrist, as he begun dragging the blonde down the hall and towards the linen closets. "In here," Sasuke ordered, opening a door and dragging him inside.

Stumbling inside, and nearly falling against a shelf of linens, Naruto turned accusingly to Sasuke;  
"Are you mad?" he demanded, "Is it really that big of a deal that you skipped church and he saw you?"  
"That's not it idiot!" Sasuke hissed quietly.  
"Then what?"  
There was no answer.  
"And why do you drag me along anyway?" the blonde continued, "he's not my brother"  
Sasuke still didn't say anything.  
"Fine," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

Crushing silence reigned. It was so utterly ridiculous, Naruto thought; here he was, stuck in a linen closet with this weirdo he didn't even like!  
Or...maybe he did like him, but Sasuke was anything but friendly. Interesting at the least, but not friendly.  
And he didn't even know why he was standing here! If it hadn't been for the fact that Sasuke had seemed genuinely fearful when he spotted his brother, Naruto'd left long ago. At least that's what he wanted to think.  
Fidgeting slightly from the uncomfortable silence, he finally decided to say something again.  
A monologue would be better than total silence anyway.

"I don't think he likes me..."  
"Who?" Sasuke asked, finally saying something.  
"Your brother"  
"Itachi doesn't like anyone"  
"Yeah well, I guess it runs in the family," Naruto attempted a joke. It fell through.  
"He seemed like it though," he started over, "like he didn't like that we were hanging out... And I only asked him where your cabin was"  
Sasuke winced. "You asked him that?"  
"Why"  
"No...He's just...concerned." the raven said, without elaborating.  
"That's weird," Naruto bit his lip, "What exactly happened with you in London?"

He hadn't meant to ask. Instantly he bit his tongue, wishing he'd never said a word. It was dark in the closet, but still light enough for them to see each other, and for Naruto to see Sasuke's face.  
The expression that came over the other man was so pained and helpless. It reminded him of a child that had gotten lost in a crowd or something, and it made Sasuke seem so vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "You don't have to answer that."

Naturally Sasuke didn't. He wouldn't have anyway.

A creak from the door and a small cone of light emerging from the doorway had them both wincing as the door slid open and a startled maid stared straight at them.  
"Oh my!" she exclaimed, clasping her hand over her mouth.  
"Err...hi..." Naruto stumbled over his words.  
"T-this is a restricted area...no passengers allowed!" she stuttered, trying to sound stern, but the surprise of finding two men in a linen closet was too much for her to sound believable. "Hide and seek!" Naruto continued, "We were challenged by some kids...Didn't you see them? They're searching for us high and low!"  
"It's still against regulations." she said.  
"I'm sorry," Naruto grinned sheepishly, "They probably won't find us anyway...Come on," He took Sasuke by the hand, pulling him out into the corridor.  
The maid blushed as Sasuke spared her a glance, but tried to keep up her stern appearance.

"Hide and seek?" Sasuke frowned, "Why would two grown men be playing hide and seek in the linen closet of a ship"  
"I don't know?" Naruto shrugged, "But it worked"  
"I guess it did..." Sasuke said, looking away.

His brother seemed to have lost the trail of them, at least he was nowhere to be seen. A wave of relief washed over him, only to be replaced just as soon with dread when he noticed how his hand was still clasped around Naruto's.  
He swallowed.  
He had to let go, but something told him not to.

It seemed Naruto had noticed as well; he laughed awkwardly, letting go of the Uchiha's hand. "Sorry,"

A bout of temporary insanity must've come over him, and Sasuke wasn't sure what had happened, but in the next second he found himself pushing the blonde back against the wall, holding him there. They were so close he could feel the other's breath on his lips.  
All the warning signs were there.  
It was like seeing everything he'd lived through the past year over again, in the blonde's eyes, and he knew that he was in too deep, that he should back off - pull away, stop himself in some way.  
But he was too weak. Too pathetic.  
And way, way too far gone into a moment that should never have existed. in the first place.  
Not as hesitantly as was expected, he touched his lips to Naruto's.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened.  
Sasuke's lips were pressing against his, and the raven's eyes were tightly shut.

The blonde tried taking a step back, but was stopped by the wall. Swallowing hard, he shakily lifted his arms and pushed Sasuke away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he growled accusingly, and meant it.  
Where was Sasuke coming from, doing this all of a sudden? When he'd seemed ready to kill whenever Naruto touched him.  
And especially since...they were both men!  
It was preposterous as well as unnatural.

And...he didn't know what to make of it, or what to do with himself.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was standing still, with a blank expression on his face, dark eyes digging into Naruto's in a way that made it seem like he was trying to read his mind. But he said nothing. He appeared to be waiting for something.

Naruto took one more step back and turned. He couldn't stay. He didn't want to find out why Sasuke had pulled a stunt like that.

"Wait!" Sasuke grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Let go of me," Naruto hissed.  
He turned his head slightly, looking at the Uchiha with confused eyes.  
"Just...leave me alone..." he pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip and turned again, beginning to walk quickly down the hall.

Sasuke stared after him, but refrained from following him.  
He'd acted foolishly and rash.  
And what had made him think that Naruto would react any differently than this? Anyone would respond with repulsion.  
But the vibe he'd gotten from the blonde...  
Whatever it was it didn't matter, he reminded himself; he was marrying and he deserved it.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't followed him, and it didn't seem like he was looking for him either. And for that, Naruto was grateful.

His heart was still pounding frantically in his chest, and his lips were burning from the touch of Sasuke's lips, as were his cheeks whenever he thought about it.

He stared at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall in his cabin, touching his fingers to pale pink lips, trying to figure out what to make from this, even though he knew it was pretty obvious. He sighed deeply, cursing under his breath as he buried his head in his hands, fingertips digging into his hair in frustration.

As he was sitting like that, the door slid open and his mother peeked inside.  
"Naruto, honey?" she said softly, stepping inside.  
"Hi," Naruto mumbled, without turning to look at her.  
"Your father and I were thinking of taking a walk up on deck before dinner, with some of the others, would you like to join us?"  
He shook his head.  
"No thanks."  
"Well then," she sighed, casting a worried look at him, "We'll see you at dinner then"  
"If I'm up for it," the blonde replied monotonously, "I don't feel good"  
It was a white lie.  
"Are you sick?" she sounded even more worried, coming over to him, placing her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever...But you don't usually get seasick"  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Naruto tried to calm her, "I'll sleep it off, okay"  
She offered an empathic smile, "Alright. I'll tell your father"  
Naruto nodded.  
She planted a kiss on his forehead and left the room in a wave of elegance; silk and laces.

He exhaled shakily and stood from the chair, making his way over to the bed where he fell down, hoping to escape into dreamland.

* * *

TBC

reviews...you know I love them :3


	4. No such thing as Destiny

**Author's note:**

Hi guys. It's truly been a pleasure sharing this story with you! When I first started posting it, I was convinced that everyone would write it off as soon as they saw the word 'Titanic', but apparently...you're all 'hooked' to use the eljay-fans' choice of words. xD  
I've enjoyed writing this, almost as much as I've enjoyed getting all this positive feedback. Thanks everyone!

Short note: In the scene towards the end, where Naruto looks at his watch...I'm not _entirely_ sure the time is right according to what happened. But I didn't have my references anymore when I added it, so I had to cope with what I did have. It should be fairly correct though. Sorry.

What really annoys me about this chapter is how mangled it is; the most important scene has been censored due to policies, so I feel this chapter isn't as good as it should be. For the uncensored version, head on over to AFF or Livejournal. -

* * *

**4. No such thing as Destiny**

Sasuke trailed after the rest of his family, heading for the dining room. His father had met some potential business partner and was busy sucking up, whilst his mother acted as the perfect trophy wife by his side. Itachi was speaking only when spoken two, walking two paces behind the others, playing the role of dependable elder son.  
It didn't seem like anyone bothered with him actually being here, but he didn't feel like running off. There was no purpose to wandering the ship, brooding by himself. If nothing else, mindless conversation would keep his thoughts at bay.

The grand staircase was crowded as always, and movement had almost come to a stop with all the people that were making their way up and down, stopping to greet one another every two seconds.  
Lazily he let his gaze wander, his chest tightening when he spotted Naruto over by one of the pillars at the bottom of the staircase.  
His first instinct was to walk straight past him and leave him alone, but it seemed like the blonde had other plans; waving discretely at him, calling him quietly.  
"Sasuke, over here!"

Disappearing into the crowd, Sasuke slipped from his family's group and headed over to the pillar, his pulse racing so hard in his ears he couldn't hear the buzz of voices surrounding them.  
His mouth felt dry when he spoke; "What..?"  
"I think we should talk," Naruto looked away, clearly embarrassed.  
"Go ahead," the raven defensively crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Not here," Naruto said, starting to walk away.  
Without a word, Sasuke followed.

Minutes later he found himself standing in the corridor outside the first class cabins.  
Naruto was standing opposite him, staring at him with those piercing blue eyes, seemingly searching for a way to begin the conversation.  
"Look," Sasuke started, trying to help the other out by breaking the ice.  
"No," Naruto said, biting him off, "You look... What you did back there..."  
"Was reckless, I know."  
"Reckless?" Naruto exclaimed, his voice turning high-pitched before fading, "It was more than just reckless it was-"  
"Disgusting?" Sasuke glared at him, challenging, "If you think so, then why didn't you pull away straight away? Why did you drop hints the way you did?"  
"D-drop hints?" Naruto looked at him, confused.  
"You wanted it too, I could tell."  
Naruto's gaze darkened, his cheeks reddening.  
"Well...Even so...Even if I did, I didn't act on it!" he shrilled.  
"But you wanted to," Sasuke urged, not knowing where this provoking tone came from.  
"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto fisted his hands at his side, "Please, stop cutting me off! Why do you need to turn this into an argument? You're making it so much harder!"  
"What?" Sasuke was the confused one now.

Naruto swallowed.  
His fisted palms felt sweaty.  
"This," he said, taking a determined step over to the Uchiha, pushing him back against the door, pressing their lips together.

He'd tried to fight it. Tried so hard not to react to the impulses and urges that had been shooting through him. He'd fought against what had ignited in him when they were alone in the library, and then later in the linen closet.  
But it was too late; the flame was lit, and it was burning stubbornly inside of him.  
And didn't he deserve this?  
Just for a moment, before all was back to normal?

He had no more time to think; Sasuke's hands went around his waist, clawing at the back of his jacket, the ravens tongue following the contours of Naruto's lips, probing gently to gain access and then finally meeting with his own in a needy, desperate dance.  
There was no turning back now.  
He'd expected Sasuke to be taken by surprise, maybe even reacting in the same way he had; pushing him away and preventing this whole thing, but instead the Uchiha had answered the kiss instantly, throwing him into a hurricane of emotions.  
And now here he was; moaning softly into Sasuke's mouth, pressed so tightly up against him it was making him dizzy.

He pulled back slightly, to catch his breath.  
Looking hazily up at the Uchiha he whispered against his lips, so quietly Sasuke could barely hear; "I think I know what happened in London..."  
A hiss escaped Sasuke's throat, and then he silenced the blonde with his lips once more.

His mind was in chaos, just like his emotions and every part of his body, but even in his incoherent thoughts he managed to tell himself how dangerous this was; his hand falling from Sasuke's neck, frantically gripping for the doorknob behind them.  
He grasped it with his shaking, sweaty hand and pushed the door open, the two of them tumbling inside, close to falling as the door slammed shut behind them.

Breathing heavily, he pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, slowly looking up at him, awaiting his reaction.  
"Your cabin?" Sasuke simply asked, his voice sounding close to normal.  
Naruto nodded, trying to appear calm.  
What was he thinking, doing this?  
This was bound to get out of hand...but wasn't that what he'd wanted?

"Did you plan this?" the Uchiha asked, an almost teasing tone playing in his voice.  
Strong arms snaked around Naruto's waist once more, pulling him close for another kiss that rendered him unable to reply.

When Sasuke broke the kiss, he continued to speak in that low, dangerous voice.  
"You're crazy..." he whispered, lips brushing over Naruto's cheek, "Bringing me here..."  
His hands moved along Naruto's jacket, playing with the buttons, slowly opening it.  
"What if someone walks in?"  
"They won't..." Naruto whispered hoarsely, gasping slightly at the sensation of Sasuke's breath against his ear, "Everyone's at dinner...and after that they're smoking in the lounge or chatting in the salon..."  
"Won't they ask for you?"  
"I told them I was sick."  
It sounded like Sasuke was laughing quietly against his neck; his breath felt hot on Naruto's flushed skin.  
Chills ran down his back.

Was this what people meant by 'live for the moment'?  
Naruto was unsure of the expression, but fairly certain that given the chance, he'd want to experience this moment over and over again.

Without hesitation he reached for Sasuke's tie, dragging him by it across the floor, all the while kissing him softly on the lips; teasingly, playfully, until the Uchiha had enough of his games and pushed him back on the bed, only to lower himself on top of him and capture him in a mind-numbing kiss.

* * *

Piece by piece they removed each other's clothing.  
Naruto felt like he was in a dream; like he wasn't the one doing these things, like he wasn't the one who was led step by step into seduction's embrace by Sasuke's skilled lips and touches.

In reality he had no idea what was going on, or how he could feel so strongly about someone he had just met.  
The only explanation was the feeling of desperation they both shared; the notion that they were both stuck on this ship, heading for a new country and a new life; their destinies already sealed with the two of them unable to do anything about it.  
They shared the feeling of their lives spiraling downwards, like a rollercoaster ride they couldn't get off, and the only thing they could do to slow it down was to give themselves over to these impulses; allow themselves to experience this sheer pleasure and freedom for just a little while before they would return to their everyday prisons, unable to chase the feeling of despair away.

So he welcomed every kiss, every touch and returned them just as fiercely; biting, kissing, licking and whispering in a raw, hoarse voice against Sasuke's shoulder. He arched back, briefly catching a glance of the painting on the wall; a rose painted in deep, blood red.

* * *

Sweaty chests lowered and rose against each other, with each heavy breath that echoed in the cabin. Chapped, dry lips met with softer, fuller ones, as a pale, slender hand let go of golden tousles, and fell to a tanned chest.  
Outside a gull was crying.  
It was a cry of despair, and something the two young men could easily relate to, but the sound of their heartbeats was drowning it out.

"Sasuke..." the blonde whispered, bringing their lips together.  
A sigh sounded from the Uchiha as he answered the kiss, not letting go of the blonde's lips even when he rolled off of him, landing sideways on the mattress.

"Did we just do that...?" Naruto mumbled hoarsely, lips brushing against Sasuke's.  
"Mhm..." Sasuke replied.  
Naruto uttered a soft laugh, pulling the covers tighter around them both. His skin was flushing, with pearls of sweat clinging to his body, but the air was already turning chilly again.  
"Do you regret it?" Sasuke mouthed against his ear.  
Naruto shook his head, about to deliver a quick line in reply when there was a knock on the cabin door.

The couple on the bed winced, staring at the door; horrified, both thinking the same thing; _"Is it locked?!" _  
Instinctively Naruto threw the duvet over Sasuke's head, as if that would help.  
"Y-yes?" he inquired, shakily.  
"Naruto?" it was his mother.  
"Yes?" he heard himself saying again.  
"Are you feeling better dear?"  
"A little..." he stuttered, "I just went to bed..."  
"Do you need anything?"  
Inwardly, Naruto prayed that she wouldn't come in and that she'd take her leave.  
"No, I'm fine. I just want to sleep thanks..."  
"Alright, your father and I will be going to bed then."  
He nodded silently.  
"Good night, Naruto."  
"Good night."  
Her steps grew fainter as she walked down the corridor, Naruto exhaling in relief. He plopped back down onto the mattress, sighing.  
Sasuke's lips pressed against his shoulder.  
"Scared you, didn't it?" the Uchiha smirked.  
"Yeah it did!" Naruto replied, turning over on his side grinning.  
Sasuke chuckled softly, bringing their lips together. Naruto laughed quietly as well, pressing closer to him; noting how their bellies were both still sticky, and more importantly , that the other was hardening again; his need twitching against Naruto's hip.  
He hissed, running his tongue over Sasuke's lips, slipping his hand down in between them without any shyness and then finally gave into desire and pulled Sasuke back on top of him for the act to be repeated.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flew open.  
He turned to Sasuke, who was already sitting up in the bed, looking around, just as confused.  
"Did you feel that?"  
The Uchiha nodded.

They'd fallen asleep after cleaning themselves off, and had been sleeping peacefully up until now when a violent shake had gone through the ship, accompanied by a sound that reminded Naruto faintly of vague thunder.

"What do you think it was?"  
Sasuke shrugged.  
"We may have lost a propeller..." he chewed on his lip, "It happened to a ship we were on back in England, and the feeling was the same."  
"Oh, you want to go check it out?"  
"Why?" Sasuke looked over at him.  
"I don't think I can sleep anymore right now," Naruto admitted, "I heard the captain say that we're doing full speed, and that we'll be in New York before schedule..."  
Sasuke knew where he was going.  
"Ok," he said, "Let's go back up on deck."  
The raven tossed aside the covers and Naruto quickly turned away, not to look directly at him.  
"What?" Sasuke seemed amused, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."  
Naruto pursed his lips, but didn't turn to him.  
He reached for his pants on the floor, quickly slipping into them.  
"I thought you weren't ashamed?" Sasuke asked, coming up from behind, sliding strong arms around his waist, whispering into his ear.  
"I'm not," the blonde croaked, attempting to get out of the other's embrace.  
Sasuke smiled against his ear, biting down on his earlobe.  
"This isn't some love at first sight fairytale..." he mumbled, "When we arrive in New York we may never see each other again. Are you okay with that?"  
His words were provocative.

Naruto's hands went up, closing around Sasuke's wrists, still allowing him to hold him.  
"That's why," he said hoarsely.  
"That's why you did this?"  
Naruto gave a half nod, "I wanted to be honest with myself, for once in my life and just do what I wanted to. No regrets. And I'm running out of time."  
"Me too," Sasuke said quietly, touching his lips to the nape of Naruto's neck, sending shivers down the Uzumaki's spine.  
"Just one last taste of freedom, right?" he said, "To do something you'll never be able to do again."  
Naruto nodded.

Slowly, he turned around, burying his nose in Sasuke's hair.  
"But..." he whispered, "I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't met you."  
Sasuke made a sound like a snort.  
"Do you think that maybe if we'd met-"  
"Don't go there," Sasuke warned him, "Don't think about it. We couldn't. That's not how the world works."  
Naruto didn't reply, merely clenched around Sasuke's shoulders a little harder.  
Sasuke was right of course; they were strangers. What was he thinking?  
And besides, wasn't this just one last adventure before he settled down?

"Hey," Sasuke pulled back, gazing at him with a small smile playing on his lips, "The ship has stopped."  
Naruto looked confused.  
"It'll take a while before they've fixed it, so that gives us more time right?"  
Naruto smiled back, leaning in for a kiss, and what little comfort he found there.

"Now get dressed," he pushed Sasuke back on the bed, "Or are you planning on wearing that?"  
He pointed to Sasuke's underwear.  
"I've got nothing to be ashamed of," Sasuke smirked.  
"Wouldn't it be cold?"  
"As I said-"  
"Get your kit on," Naruto bit him off, imitating Sasuke's accent.

Wriggling into his tweed suit he regarded the other male as he reached for his tie.  
It really was odd how different the him of today was, in comparison to the one of just yesterday. And he'd thought he'd foreseen his entire life already.  
Destiny was a strange thing.  
Almost as strange as how nice this felt.

* * *

The air up on deck was freezing.  
Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked over at Sasuke; the other didn't seem like he was affected by the cold, but with each breath he took, a cloud of white smoke filled the air.  
They were practically the only ones out on this side of the ship; most of the passengers still awake keeping inside due to the cold. But from the ships bow, loud voices and laughter could be heard.

Sasuke stepped over to the railing, leaning over it, staring down into the ocean.  
"I can't see anything," he said, turning back to Naruto.  
"Well, are you an engineer?" Naruto teased.  
"No." Sasuke played along.  
"Then don't pretend," the blonde stuck his tongue out.  
"Come on," Sasuke jerked is head to the side, beginning to walk down the deck, towards the bow.

"It sure sounds lively over there," Naruto commented, upping his pace as they came around the bend, and reached the bridge deck.  
Sasuke nodded, looking down on the deck below them, where a group of passengers he assumed belonged to third class, were kicking something about on the deck.  
"Ice," Sasuke said, noticing how he went cold.

"Hey!" one of the men called, "You two wanna join?"  
Naruto looked at Sasuke. The look on the raven's face worried him.  
"Well?"  
"No, we're fine!" Naruto called back to them.  
He turned to the other.  
"Why is there ice on the deck?"  
"Something's not right here," Sasuke muttered, grabbing him by the hand, dragging him back up on the Bridge Deck and inside.

The atmosphere was still fairly calm and quiet, at least in the corridors; apart from the occasional maid jogging up and down the halls.  
In the staircase on the other hand, and the area around it, outside the dining room was buzzing with life; several of the passengers had been stirred by the noise, and had gotten up to find out what was happening.  
White Star Line staff was coming to and fro, answering question and calming down anxious women and the occasional nervous man.  
Most people just seemed annoyed though; because a stop would mean that their arrival would be delayed, and besides, they'd gotten up for no reason.

"What do you think is going on?" Naruto asked, nudging Sasuke gently in the ribs.  
"Ssh, listen;" Sasuke ordered, listening in on a conversation between a woman he recognized as Mrs. Ryerson and a crewman. She'd just asked him the same question.  
"There's talk about an ice berg, ma'am." he replied, "We've stopped to avoid hitting it."

Naruto's hand briefly brushed against Sasuke's own.  
It felt cold.  
"Then why was there ice on the deck?" Naruto whispered to him, "You think it could have fallen down from one of the ice bergs nearby?"  
"It's possible..." Sasuke whispered back, trying to stay calm.  
"But not likely, right?"  
Sasuke's reply was a single squeeze of his hand.

* * *

It seemed like most people received different answers, based on who they asked and on their position in society.  
But most of the passengers seemed to believe the theory that everything was fine; heading back to their cabins, or up to the salon.  
After all, not even the Lord himself would be able to sink this ship, so what was there to worry about? People told each other.

Sasuke and Naruto returned to the staircase after another trip up on deck, asking whoever they could find, receiving a different answer every time, and not seeing anything special up on the outside.  
But coming back inside, it seemed the situation had changed yet again; maids were being sent down the corridors to the first and second class cabins, knocking on doors, and in the staircase, people were being told to put their lifebelts on 'just in case', and that the women were to assemble on deck.

The two of them exchanged glances and shot up the staircase again.  
People were standing in groups on their respective decks, according to class. They were patiently awaiting orders, quietly talking amongst themselves, regarding each other. Mostly they were studying how the others were looking in their lifebelts.

There were still women who were refusing to put their lifebelts on, claiming it was unfashionable.

Naruto spotted a man to his left fastening a lifebelt on a woman he believed was called Vera.  
"Try this model," he said, "It's all the rage; everyone'll be wearing them now."  
The Captain walked past, smiling at her; "And if you don't have to put it to use, at least it will keep you warm!"  
Seeing the captain acting cheery and calm relaxed the passengers gathered on deck.  
A man that passed by Naruto mumbled in his direction; "Lifebelts! On a ship that can't sink! What a waste!"  
Naruto offered him a brief glance, and then looked back over at Sasuke.  
"Look," Sasuke said, nodding towards the railing further down, where a few officers were starting to lower one of the sixteen wooden lifeboats.  
As soon as it was readied, they begun ordering women and children into the boat before finally lowering it down on the starboard side with no more than maybe twenty people inside.

It was a lot more chaotic up on deck now; people chattering nervously; thinking that the lowering of the first boat must mean something was seriously wrong, others insisting that it was only a drill, children complaining about being cold and tired, and some worrying about the jewelry they'd left in their cabins.

Naruto turned his gaze from the lowered lifeboat, to Sasuke.  
The raven was staring at an officer who was readying what seemed to be a rocket.

Minutes later the first white distress rocket exploded in the sky above them.  
The crowd on deck winced, some gasping out loud, others admiring the 'fireworks'.  
The orchestra that normally played during dinner was playing cheery tunes to help passengers keep their hopes up, something that made a lot of them continue to think that everything was alright even as another lifeboat was being readied.

"Distress signals," Sasuke said, his voice calm but slightly shaky, "This ship's going to sink."  
Naruto's eyes widened. The thought had pretty much occupied his mind constantly since he saw the lifebelts, but now that Sasuke actually spoke the words out loud it seemed _real. _

Another lifeboat was being lowered.  
"Women and children only!"

"There's no way they're going to save everyone," Naruto mumbled.  
"Not in a long shot," Sasuke shook his head.  
"We need to find my family," Naruto sounded distressed.  
Sasuke nodded.  
"They should be out here somewhere," Naruto continued, "I saw that they were bringing out all of the first class people..."  
Sasuke nodded again.  
Naruto's family obviously meant a lot to him, even though they had put him through so much crap.  
"Maybe they're on the other side," he said calmly, "Let's go."

They rushed across the deck, to the other side; Naruto frantically looking for one of his mother's big, feathered hats, something that was easier said than done, as virtually every modern woman of this day and age wore that kind of hat.

He finally spotted her, and dashed over to where she was standing.  
His father was there as well, seemingly making a deal with one of the officers who was lowering the boats.  
"Mother!"  
"Naruto!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Where were you?!"  
"With Sasuke," Naruto huffed, trying to catch his breath, "I went to see what the noise was, and ran into him."  
Sasuke nodded from behind him.  
"We're sinking," he continued, looking into his mother's deep blue eyes; mirrors of his own, "You have to get on a boat. There's not enough for everyone, so you need to get on one, okay?"  
"Don't worry about it honey," she said, smiling bravely, "Your father has already arranged everything. There's room in the next one for all of us."  
"I thought they were only allowing women and children..." he started.  
"They are, but they're making certain exceptions. So just stay with us."  
Naruto looked from his mother, to his father, who was keeping his hands on her shoulders, and then finally to Sasuke.  
"No." he said.  
"What?"  
"Naruto!"  
"Sasuke helped me find you guys, so I need to help him look for his family. I'll come back, okay?" he smiled.  
Sasuke was staring holes in his back, but Naruto ignored him.  
"If they start loading that boat before I get back, you _have_ to get on it. Don't wait for me," he squeezed his mother's hand tightly, looking her straight in the eye. His voice was stern.  
She opened her mouth to protest.  
"Please," he cut her off, "For my sake."  
"Naruto this is ridiculous!" his father's voice was trembling.  
"I owe him this much," Naruto said stubbornly. "And I promise I'll be fine."  
He gave his mother's hand one last squeeze, kissed her on the cheek and turned, dragging Sasuke along.  
"Naruto!" he saw his mother in the corner of his eye, trying to chase after him, but his father was holding her back.  
Rather than feeling worried, a wave of relief came over him.

"You should've stayed with them," Sasuke said, pushing past the crowd on deck, struggling not to loose sight of the blonde.  
"Maybe," Naruto replied, dodging a woman clad in a fur coat, "But you helped me out, and I should return the favor."  
He reached out, gripping gently at Sasuke's coat.  
"And time's limited, right?" he forced a smile, but didn't get one in return.  
The words had a new meaning now.

In the distance they saw more people getting into lifeboats.  
Naruto caught himself thinking that maybe Sasuke's family had already gotten in one and left. They certainly had enough money to pull that stunt off .  
But they couldn't possibly have done that, regardless of what had happened in London.

Sasuke searched the A Deck with his eyes, thinking the same.  
It was highly likely that they'd taken off without him. It'd be the perfect cover-up wouldn't it? The tragic loss of their youngest son at sea.  
A much better story to tell than how he had been caught with another man and disgraced the entire family.  
He shuddered.  
It probably would be for the best if they left him behind.  
He didn't care much really; without them he'd be nothing, and with them he'd be miserable.

"I think I see them!" Naruto tore him out of his thoughts.  
He was pointing to a crowd full of odd-looking people almost all the way at the stern. Odd because alot of them looked like they were dressed up to go to the Opera or a fancy party, but with lifebelts on and frightened expressions on their faces that could be spotted from far away.  
But he could most definitely see them down there; his mother in her white fur coat, with a large hat bought in Paris tied to her head with a red silk scarf, his father standing with his back to them, and Itachi, just standing there, staring into nothingness, occasionally running his hand down their mother's back.

"Alright," Sasuke said, nodding at Naruto, "Come on. But stay calm, alright?"  
A plan was forming in his mind, as they made their way down deck.  
On each side of them people were yelling and crying; looking for their families, for their lovers or children. A woman was begging an officer to let her husband go with her as they lifted her into a lifeboat.  
A child was crying hysterically, begging not to be taken from his father.  
People were bumping into them from all sides while struggling to get to a lifeboat.

The deck was starting to tilt forward, making it slightly difficult to walk straight. And with the two of them making their way in the opposite direction, it rendered it even worse.

Sasuke stopped before they were all the way there, remaining standing close to the wall, in case he'd have to hold on to something.  
He could clearly see his brother from there, but Itachi couldn't see him.  
It struck him that it was probably the worst person to confide in, and that he was definitely sending the wrong guy to do so, but he swallowed hard and spoke calmly;  
"Naruto, pull Itachi aside for me, okay? Don't let my mother see you..."  
Naruto looked uncertain, his eyes seemingly asking what he was thinking, but he nodded, taking the order.  
Like a shadow he moved from the wall, to Itachi; pulling carefully on his sleeve.

Itachi turned, his eyes falling on the blonde teen.  
"Naruto?"  
"Could you come with me for a moment?" the Uzumaki asked. He sounded nervous. But who wouldn't in this situation?  
"What do you want?"  
"It's important," Naruto insisted.  
Itachi sighed, but without protesting.  
He turned to his mother.  
"Stay with father, I'll be right back. I just need to talk to someone..." he mumbled into her ear, assuring her that he'd be back.  
Naruto smiled with relief, taking the lead, heading back to the wall where Sasuke was waiting.

Another rocket exploded above their heads.  
Sasuke's pale face was illuminated from the white light. He looked worn. Tired, but determined.

"Sasuke."  
Itachi's voice was a whisper.  
"What are you doing?! Where have you been?"  
"It's not important." Sasuke looked his brother straight in the eye.  
Naruto kept his distance, but didn't dare to leave them alone.  
"You're all okay?" Sasuke asked, sounding more worried than he probably wanted.  
"Yeah," Itachi replied, "We're fine. But father is saying that he doesn't want to use his influence to get in a boat. He wants to wait until the women and children are saved."  
"Figures," Sasuke snorted.  
He sobered; "Then you need to take care of mother. It's all the more important if he's set on staying."  
"What about you?" Itachi's eyes were dark.  
Naruto tried to read if there was fear written in them, but Itachi was just as hard to read as his brother.  
"I have something I need to do."  
"Don't be silly Sasuke, if this is about what happened-"  
"Listen!" Sasuke snarled, "Forget all about London, ok? Let it go! There's something I need to do, and I need you to take care of Mother while I'm doing it."  
"You really want to make another mistake?" Itachi's words were harsh.  
"It's not a mistake. It's what I'm supposed to do." the younger countered. "I need to do this. So please, do this for me."  
Itachi looked away.  
Was he struggling with himself?  
Naruto chose to believe that he was.  
Someone was crying hysterically nearby again; he tried to block it out.

"Stay with Mother, alright? They're letting men on the boats if there's not enough officers nearby. And you have money, so you should be alright, right?"  
"That's pathe-"  
"So what?! It doesn't always have to be about honor!" Sasuke glared at him, "Do what's right for once! Take care of her, and don't tell her you've seen me. It'll only make her worried."  
"Sasuke..."

The ship was tilting even more, people stumbling along.  
Naruto wobbled, but remained standing, gripping on to a latch in the wall. The faint smell of paint still hung in the icy air.  
Someone next to him was praying silently.

"Please..." Sasuke spoke softer now, "Forget what I did. Just...be the big brother you _want_ to be for once, not the role model you're_ expected _to be."  
Itachi hesitated.  
Hesitated, sighed and then finally looked at his brother with a pained expression; "Fine...Do whatever it is you need to do."  
The brothers exchanged glances.  
"But..." Itachi started, fumbling with the words, "You're my little brother...so be careful...okay?"  
Sasuke nodded, but was unable to hold the gaze.  
How could he, when he was lying?  
"Try to find us again?"  
Itachi seemed so small all of a sudden.  
Sasuke nodded insincerely.  
"Alright," Itachi stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, "I need to get back to Mother..."  
"Okay," Sasuke offered a small smile, "Promise you won't wait for me."  
"If that's what you want."  
Sasuke nodded again.  
"Take care of yourself," Itachi almost whispered, he looked at Naruto "And you too."  
Naruto smiled flatly.  
"Take care," Sasuke replied.

The brothers remained looking at each other for a few more seconds, Itachi's hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Then he turned and left.  
No emotion involved. But Naruto sensed the pain the two of them were sharing.

Sasuke was already on his way back. Naruto had to run to keep up with him, something that was increasingly difficult on the slightly askew , slippery deck.  
Someone pushed him, rushing to get to a lifeboat that was already being swamped by desperate people.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed him by the coat.  
The Uchiha turned around.  
"What now?" Naruto inquired.  
Sasuke continued to walk quickly, heading for the door to the verandah cafe it seemed.

The Uchiha was prevented from answering; a sudden, loud bang sounded, cutting through the crisp April night, followed by despaired, horrified screams.  
"Gunshot?" Naruto stuttered, feeling cold all of a sudden.  
"Let's move!" Sasuke pulled him in the door, through the verandah cafe, and smoke room, towards the staircase.

The air was colder in here now, like there was a chilly draft coming from the floor, rising up from the deck under them.  
But people were still sitting around there.  
Naruto found it spooky. It was as if they were waiting...  
As Sasuke dragged him towards the corridor, he heard someone say that they wanted to 'go down as gentlemen'.  
It made a cold shiver run down his back. And slowly it dawned on him what Sasuke was planning.  
His blood turned to ice, but he continued to follow the raven. He followed him down the corridor, and through the door to a cabin without asking questions.

And now here they were.  
The room was slightly askew as well, just like the deck; the paintings on the walls hanging in odd angles, furniture standing awkwardly.

"Sasuke...?" he let himself fall down on the majestic bed; the only thing in the room that was still in the right place.  
"What did we come here for?" he asked, already knowing the answer, and his own calm scared him.  
"Did you forget something?"  
"You know why we're here, don't you?" Sasuke's voice was calm, flat. He sat down next to Naruto.  
The blonde nodded.  
"You can go back up if you want to."

Naruto smiled.  
He'd somehow made up his mind already, without thinking about it.  
The desperation from before was gone. And now that didn't hear all the screams anymore he felt calmer, almost solemn.

"Tell me what happened in London," he tilted his head to the side, tentatively leaning it on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"There's not much to tell," Sasuke sighed, "Only that I always I knew I was different...and when I acted that out, with this guy who worked for us...It wasn't love but...I felt free. And guilty. I felt bad about being _me_. But I couldn't help myself."  
He sounded different, Naruto noted. Honest, and hurt.  
"Then...they caught us... He was sacked, and I was accused of ruining our reputation; they froze me out of the family. My father practically disowned me, and then arranged for a marriage. You know the rest..."

Naruto waited.  
He digested Sasuke's newfound honesty and the words he had spoken.  
"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"They're the ones who should be sorry," Sasuke looked out into the lopsided room, "And me, for mixing you into all of this."  
"Idiot," Naruto pushed him gently, "I got mixed up in this because I wanted to."  
Dark eyes stared at him.  
"You know why I'm still here?" he asked, "And why I didn't say anything against you?"  
"Tell me," that odd smirk was back on Sasuke's face.  
"I believe in destiny..." Naruto started, "And I don't think that my destiny is to survive this thing and go on living my miserable, joyless life..."  
Dazzling blue eyes turned to Sasuke.  
"And neither is yours."  
"So...?"  
"I'd rather have one day of freedom than living my life in a cage."  
"Me too..." Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's.  
"So, we wait then, huh?" Naruto's voice was shaky, but determined.  
"Yes," Sasuke replied, squeezing his hand gently, "We wait."

The room fell silent.  
Outside people were still yelling and crying. Another rocket exploded.  
A dog was barking somewhere.  
The lights blinked.

"How long do you think...?" Naruto asked, looking at his pocket watch. It showed 01:41.  
"I heard someone say the water is about ten feet under us right now..." Sasuke said, "So not too long."  
"Alright. Might as well get comfortable, right?" he kicked off his shoes and leaned back on the bed.  
Sasuke smiled crookedly.  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle.  
Then he reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, briefly dwelling on the fact that it hadn't tipped, dripping a generous amount of light yellow fluid from the bottle into the glass.  
"Here," he reached it to the blonde, "Drink half of it."  
Naruto eyed him cautiously.  
"What's that?"  
"It's my mother's; Laudanum."  
"Opium drops?" Naruto furrowed his brow.  
"She uses it to get to sleep," he explained, "We drink half each."  
"To soothe the pain?"  
Sasuke's lip twitched.  
"To ease the process."

Naruto accepted the glass, drank half of it and offered it back to the Uchiha. Sasuke finished the glass, leaving it on the nightstand.

Naruto's arms snaked around him, pulling him back on the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Enjoying my freedom," the blonde purred against Sasuke's ear.  
"Hn," Sasuke smiled, turning on his side, pressing his lips to Naruto's forehead.  
It was strange to be this intimate with someone he didn't really know. But it was nice.  
He wasn't worried.  
It could just be the opium taking it's effect; numbing him from the world's cruel reality.  
He searched for Naruto's lips, meeting them in a deep kiss.

Naruto kissed back, his insides burning.  
The drug Sasuke had given him was beginning to work; soothing him, like a velvet blanket draping itself around his thoughts. A pleasant warmth spread inside of him along with a drowsiness that was like no other.

Sasuke was there, holding him tightly, whispering something, but he didn't catch it.  
Their legs were entwined, foreheads pressed together.

Naruto felt like he was drifting in and out of consciousness, no longer hearing the terrible cries from the outside.  
He didn't feel the cold drifting up from the floor.  
And neither of them noticed the water that was steadily rising in the corridors, having already smashed the grand glass dome over the staircase. It steadily flowed in under the door, filling the room inch by inch, without them paying much attention.

It was just that euphoric, sleepiness caused by the opium and the warmth of each other's bodies that existed.  
Even when the water reached the bed, washing over their feet and then their bodies.  
He felt cold for a brief moment, and then a vague stinging in his chest when the water rose so high they couldn't breathe.  
But he wasn't scared.

He peered his eyes open; huge blue orbs staring into dark ebony ones.  
Sasuke was smiling. At least he thought so.  
And he grabbed his hand.  
The raven nodded at him. He nodded back.  
Their grip on one another tightened as they both looked into each other's eyes, and took a deep breath.  
For a brief moment there was an intense pressure, then an intense feeling of peace washed over them both.  
And then darkness.

* * *

The two of them never got to see all the people that went into the water on that fateful April night. Nor did they get to see the faces of their surviving families when they received the news.  
Simply because destiny had wanted them to be free till the end.

Uchiha Itachi had spent his every waking moment thinking about it, since they set foot in New York, and he finally understood what that meant now.  
His parents were still in denial; telling everyone the tragic story of how Sasuke had gone missing, leaving out that they probably knew what they had driven their son into. While the Uzumaki's had been seriously grieving the loss of their only son.

But he knew, and only he understood, that Sasuke had wanted it this way.  
And he was the only one able to smile when he thought about it; when he went to the symbolic grave, and promised to keep his word and stay true to who he _wanted_ to be.  
For him, Titanic's maiden voyage was a nightmare, but also an important lesson, and something he came to be grateful for, for the rest of his life.

Owari.

That last part is actually the epilogue, but it looked lame by itself, so I left it as part of the last chapter.


End file.
